Remembering Love
by AngelLilly67
Summary: A disease that she had kept hidden for years finally does it's job...KxT pairing.I will only write this once... I dont own Furuba and never will.
1. Default Chapter

**Remembering Love**

**Chapter one….The problem**

Tohru's POV:

I knew about it. My disease, I mean. I have known about it since I was six. The doctor told my mom and I that I would die by age 18. I never told the Sohmas, I didn't want to worry them. Especially Kyo. I act happy whenever I seem sad but deep down; I'm worried out of my mind. What will happen to me? Why is this happening to me? I started to space out and then felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Kyo. I began to apologize for spacing out. "Kyo! I am so sorry! I shouldn't space out like that!" I drawled on not noticing the look on his face.

Kyo's POV:

I looked at her in confusion as she rambled on about spacing out. I wasn't going to yell at her. I don't have the energy. It was raining out. Why does it always have to rain? I held my hand up and told her to stop apologizing.

Tohru:

I looked at him and realized that he was getting a headache from me rambling. Then I apologized again. "STOP IT! Uh... I mean stop apologizing!" He yelled. I stopped and giggled. It was funny to see him yell on a rainy day. Then he looked at me with annoyance and I began to apologize again.

Kyo:

I smiled to myself as she apologized. She looked cute when she did. Though it does get annoying after a while, I still liked it. She giggled when she saw my smile. I blushed and told her that she was fine and didn't have to say she was sorry. The she did something very unexpected.

Tohru:

As Kyo finished his sentence I felt a rumble in my stomach. My eyes widened and I felt something come up my throat. It had a metallic taste. It was blood. With that I bent over and threw up, not just any throw up, blood. Then I blacked out.

Sorry it was so short but these chappies are going to be short. The POV switches a lot so tell me if it is confusing! Tell me if you thought it sucked or if it was good! Kortni


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembering Love**

**Chpter 2….What the hell is going on?**

Yuki:

I had walked in when she threw up. What now? My plan has been going so well. You see; I have been trying to get Miss Honda and the stupid cat together. I know your all saying that that would be me at all, and that I like her. Yeah I like her, like a sister. I rushed over to her and told Kyo to call Hatori. He stood up and walked over to the phone. "Wait why do I have to do it? I was the one who saw her!" He yelled. I glared at him and he called Hatori.

Kyo:

I didn't like the smell. It was worse than when I did my huge transformation! I kept gagging while trying to talk to Hatori. He must have heard me and asked what was wrong. I told him that Tohru had just thrown up blood and fainted. He gasped and I heard a click. He had hung up. I raced to the kitchen and got some hot water for her head, and went to help Yuki put her in the chair.

Hatori:

As soon as I heard the gagging I thought something was wrong and my hunch got better when he said that Tohru had thrown up... blood. Unfortunately I know only one disease and one only that makes you do that. It eats the insides and kills you at the age of 18, but Tohru wouldn't have that... would she? Momiji had heard me and I was very worried about him as he fidgeted in the back seat. I watched as his gaze when from me to the window. He was worried.

Momiji:

What was going on? Who was Ha'ri talking to? I hope it's not Tohru throwing up blood! If it was Ill go nuts!

Hatori:

When we arrived at the house Yuki was yelling at Kyo something about not doing it right. They were trying to warm Tohru up. I could tell that she had a disease. She was incredibly thin and pale as a shark. I rushed to her side and gave her a shot. Every now and then she jumped and twitched as if something was stabbing her. I looked at my medical book... she did have the disease that I feared shed have. (By the way, I made up the disease and don't really have a name yet, so if you have any suggestions tell me!)

Kyo:

I gagged again at the smell and decide to deal with it. If she can deal with mine, Ill deal with hers. I was so pissed. Today I was going to tell her about my feelings. Towards her I mean. I loved her and was hoping to her the same from her. All of a sudden Hatori stared giving her CPR.

Tohru:

I was floating. High above the trees, then above the sky. It was beautiful up here. Purples, pinks, and light blues surrounded me as I saw a white light. Memories started to fill me, mostly of Kyo. Kyo and I together. The day I told him I wanted to be friends and the day He transformed and I accepted him. After that I knew I loved him but was afraid that I would break Yuki's heart. I saw scenes of my favorite kinds of days, and the memories of my mother. Flowers of yellow blue and pink bloomed beside me as I landed on a cloud. A man, no an angel fluttered down to me and began reading something. Then he told some angels beside him to open the gates. He told me someone was waiting for me inside. I began to cry at the site.

Kyo:

My eyes filled with tears as he stopped giving her CPR and packed his things. I was so pissed now that I yelled at him. "What the hell is going on? Tell me now!" even though I knew, she was gone.

Wow this one was long….tell me if I am a bad writer please. Please review Flames, good advice, anything is welcome. Kortni


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembering Love**

**Chapter 3….Dealing**

Hatori:

I sighed and stopped giving her CPR. She wasn't alive; she had died because she didn't get the medical attention she needed when she was 10. I felt like crying but since Momiji and Kyo looked as if they were about to I didn't.

Kyo:

Right then and there I got so pissed that I punched a hole in the window and despite Hatori's and Yuki's yelling I jumped out. I tore the beads off my hand and changed in to my true form. I began to run into the woods and yelled at the top of my lungs. Why me? Why her? Why is this going on? How could God do this to me? I loved her and heard her pray at night...for me! Why does life have to be like this? I hurled myself in to a tree and realized it was the one that her and me sat together for the first time. I began to cry as I turned back to human form. I took out a pocketknife. Yes... I will see you again...Tohru.

Tohru:

Tears streamed down my face as I hugged my mother. She whispered something about watching over me and knowing about my love for Kyo. She told me that there was something I had to see right away. She led me to a pool of crystal clear water and the site of Kyo made me cry. But when I saw what he was doing I screamed. My mother told me that there was a way to fix it. I listened intently as she told me. I did as I was told and approached Him. He nodded when I asked his permission to go back to earth for a few hours. I smiled and turned into a bright light. I don't think Kyo knew it was I at first but he realized soon enough.

Kyo:

What the hell was going on now? Was God trying to hurt me by playing tricks? Then she touched my face. She was really there. I put the knife down and asked her why she left. She told me all about her disease and that she had no choice. I cried out in rivers of tears as she hugged me. I told her that I would always love her and never would love anyone else. She nodded and told me the same. I would say we spent...2rs together under that tree. Then she burst in to a white light and floated to the heavens above. I cried out her name in a fit of tears. I looked at the knife and left it there... never to be seen again.

Tohru:

I cried all the way back to heaven. My mother tried to calm me and told me to watch over them with the pool. I nodded and made my way threw the lilies and waterfalls, past all the people who were worried about me. I sat by the edge of the pool, watching him, watching him waste away.

Wow……reading this makes me sad….sorry….reviews needed to continue! Kortni


	4. Chapter 4 Finale

**Remembering Love**

**Chapter 4…..Never Forgetting**

Authors POV (YAY!)

70 years past and Kyo still never forgot about Tohru. Every night he'd pray, pray to see her soon, But in his dreams Tohru told him not to worry, and that shell see him soon enough. He had the same dream every night. Shigure and Yuki never let another girl in their house, ever. They didn't want to cause Kyo any pain. Yuki had dealt with it too, painfully. He wanted Kyo and Tohru to be together and to be happy. He hated seeing Kyo like this so he tried to calm him. He always wanted to be friends with Kyo, but Kyo wouldn't hear of it. Kyo was always heard listening to Tohru's favorite song. Every night for 70 yrs he'd cry…wanting to go with her…wanting to be with her again. He never left his house, and now at age 86, he was dying. He looked over at the picture of Tohru and a tear slid down his face. Tonight was the night he would see her again, finally. As his heart stopped, he saw her. Tears in her eyes and still as young as ever. Kyo too was in his younger body and ran to hug her. He did not transform and they hugged forever. Tohru introduced him to her mother and he apologized for never praying to her. Kyoko just laughed and lead him to the room. Out in the distance were all the other Sohmas waiting to give them a reunion party. Yuki smiled and Momiji giggled out loud as they ran across the clouds to the couple. Tohru burst into tears and hugged each of them. The only one not there was Kisa, but she would come soon...very soon. None of them got married and they all deeply loved Tohru enough that they would never marry. Kyo held Tohru's hand as her song played in the background.

"Hands" by Jewell

In the end only kindness matters

In the end

Ah mmmmmmmmm ah

If I could tell the world just one thing

It would be that we're all okay

And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful

And useless in times like these

I won't be made useless

I won't be idle with despair

I'll gather myself around my faith

For light does the darkness most fear

My hands are small, I know

But they're not yours,

They are my own

But they're not yours,

They are my own

And I am never broken

Poverty stole your golden shoes

It didn't steal your laughter

And heartache came to visit me

But I knew it wasn't ever after

We will fight not out of spite

For someone must stand up for what's right

'Cause where there's a man who has no voice

There ours shall go singing

My hands are small, I know

But they're not yours,

They are my own

But they're not yours,

They are my own

I am never broken

('Cuz) in the end only kindness matters

In the end only kindness matters

I will get down on my knees, and I will pray

I will get down on my knees, and I will pray

I will get down on my knees, and I will pray

My hands are small, I know

But they're not yours,

They are my own

But they're not yours,

They are my own

My hands are small, I know

But they're not yours,

They are my own

But they're not yours,

They are my own

And I am never broken

We are never broken

We are god's eyes

God's hands

God's hands

We are god's eyes

We are god's eyes

We are reflections of god

(God's hands)

We are reflections of god

(We are god's eyes)

We are reflections of god

Tohru smiled and kissed Kyo on the lips. They would be together...forever.

Wow….this story went by fast…..Just so you know….Kisa hadent died yet and Akito went to hell Muhahahahahahaha yeah……I hate him….Welp that's all for now….but if you want me to write another REVIEW!


	5. Note to all

Dear Readers,

Hi! This is AngelLilly67 and I would like to know why no one ever reviews anymore. I am currently discontinuing every single one of my stories, unless I get at least 10 more reviews all together. I don't understand why 700 and something people red my story, but not one review. I am getting sick of it. Why write a story and not have anyone review. So I you have a problem with this statement or me leaving, REVIEW! I'm not saying that I'll leave forever, just until I have new stories. I will not update any of my stories or add any new one, which are fantastic if I say so my self, until I get some fricken reviews. Thank to the people who did review… like Priestess Kohana… I love you soooo much! For the other people who did review! Thanks and hope you want me t o stay! Bye and hope you take my words into consideration.

AngelLilly67

P.S

If you don't like my co-workers and that is why you stop reviewing, tell me and they wont be coming back! Thanks again!


End file.
